


In Your Arms I Sleep

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo naps with Shunsui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes plot bunnies are just short little things I write in class.

Shunsui opened his eyes and glanced down. His gaze was met with bright orange hair. Shunsui huffed and shifted, trying to move out from under the strangely lax form of Kurosaki Ichgio.

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled softly. He said nothing, just pressed closer to Shunsui.

"What are you doing?" Shunsui asked, glancing around. They were alone under one of the cherry blossom trees in Seireitei.

"Napping with you." Ichigo closed his eyes again, his head resting on Shunsui's chest.

Shunsui frowned. "You're rather forward, have you realized?"

"You like that," came the mumbled response.

Shunsui remembered then the conversation he'd overheard between Lisa and Hirako about how little Ichigo had been sleeping. They'd mentioned something about him being scared, but Shunsui hadn't followed their line of talk and had been forced to move away before he could hear more.

"Why me?" Shunsui asked, because it was a lot of trust if Ichigo was honestly able to sleep in Shunsui's arms at such a time of high paranoia. Sure, they'd been fighting on the same side for nearly a year now against the madman that was Aizen, but they hadn't had too much interaction beside.

Ichigo's eyes opened, but the once brown irises were now a bright gold. "The king believes you're strong enough to handle me, if I try to get free."

 _Ah, the hollow_ , Shunsui realized. He rolled over so that his body weight was pressing against Ichigo. "Are you trying?"

The hollow reached up, as if he was going to wrap a hand around Shunsui's neck. Shunsui caught the hand and forced it over the hollow's head. The hollow glared up at him. Shunsui just stared back, letting a bit of his reiatsu out.

The hollow sighed and bared his neck. Shunsui brushed his fingers against the pale skin and the hollow shuddered and went lax.

"Done?" Shunsui asked.

The hollow nodded. Shunsui rolled back over, using the movement to wrap the hollow—and Ichigo—inside his haori and therefore against Shunsui's chest. The hollow was slightly tenser against him than Ichigo had been. Shunsui waited it out.

"I would have rather the king be alpha, but if he needs to be a beta to someone, I guess you're strong enough to earn that," the hollow said finally. He tucked his head underneath Shunsui's chin.

 _Fascinating_ , Shunsui thought. Ichigo's body relaxed fully into sleep. Shunsui let his arms tighten around the slightly smaller figure. He let himself fall into sleep as well.

When Shunsui woke several hours later and saw Ichigo studying him with normal brown eyes, he wasted no time in pulling the other into a kiss. Ichigo kissed back aggressively, but with no overturns in fighting for dominance. Shunsui smiled against his lips.

 _Maybe_ , he realized,  _I've finally found someone capable of holding my interest._

It was worth trying for, anyway.


End file.
